Forget me Not
by ClassicElfRyoko
Summary: Faye is a Princess, Twisted and turned by her lost memories, she is brought into a family of fortune And soon will be Queen of Mars and Venus. Who can help her Remember....(more inside) RR(Faye and Spike? or..)Who knows.. :)
1. Our Worlds Will Collide

(A/N) Ok, This is the new Cowboy Bebop story that I am writing. My other one should be out soon. I hope this turns out to be a really good story. And hopefully if I enjoy it then you will. ^.^ oh, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!! (A new start off for the New Year, how nice ()  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I don't own. But I do own this story and I take all the words that I own as mine except for the names Faye, Vicious, and Julia!  
  
..~Summary~..  
  
Faye is a Princess, Twisted and turned by her lost memories, she is brought into a family of fortune And soon will be Queen of Mars and Venus. Who can help her Remember, everything, and what she actually is? Or will it be to late for her.. and all the planets aligning. One person and a strong bond will explain everything. (Faye...and?)  
  
..+~Forget Me Nots~+..  
Ch. 1  
Our Worlds will collide  
  
"I entered a world full of devastation, and suffering." "It was all so...deeply new. Not only did I suffer as well, but I had lost everything I ever new." said Faye as she walked onto the gray stepping-stones on the lake. The lake was her private garden. It was in the middle of a forest. And a field surrounded the lake. It sat in the middle of the lake with 2 fountains enclosing a statue. The field was surrounded with flowers, and some horses. And the grass was sparkling with color. And the birds were singing with glee.  
  
"This world claimed me as it's founder, and alas even with cheerful people and amazing carefree love, I am still unable to control myself," She said as she finally reached a gray statue in the form of a goddess. "Akasha" whispered Faye as she reached up to touch the statue's face. "Your eyes, they are still streaming with blood, as I Am." said Faye as she shook her other hand.  
  
"Is...this my purpose?" she asked herself  
  
Faye looked up into the sun. It's rays burning on her face. Her eyes shined with Emerald and were full of hunger. And her blood red lips brought out a full glow in her. She was wearing a tight black tank top aligning her curves, and a short brown length skirt with black boots. Her hair had grown down to her shoulders now, and it was a wonderful purple with black tips. And to top it off her favorite accessories were Silver looped earrings and 2 small guns that hung at her belt. And she was only 18 years old.  
  
Faye turned back to the statue of Akasha and bowed before saying a small prayer." I know how you feel" she sighed as she turned back to the stepping-stones and onto the field. "Ah, Lady Faye I found you "said Vestaka, Faye smiled at her friend who was also her servant. "What is it?" Asked Faye walking up to her with joy. "Your ah, mother has sent for you." said Vestaka almost holding back the word mother as she looked at her. "oh..tell her..I'm coming" Faye answered then walked off into the forest. "Why her.. I'm sorry you're hurting so much" Vestaka whispered as she bowed then walked back in the direction of the castle.  
  
"No one understands how I feel!!" said Faye angrily stomping down on the leaves. "And as for that woman, that is not my mother!!" Faye screamed, the words echoing out. Faye watched as the birds scattered from her scream." What could she possibly want from me anyway?" she questioned, her head down and both fists shaking. "I'll find out soon enough, she's not the only one making plans" said Faye as an evil grin crept upon her face.  
  
~_+~_+~_+~_+~_+~_+~_+~_+~_+~_+~_+~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+  
  
"Come to me" called the angelic voice"  
  
The seductive beauty with green eyes and black hair called out to him. She had a long white silk dress on. It looked as if it were see-through. She helled her arms out to him and called out his name. "Vicious save me.." she said before she disappeared within a strong wind, and was gone. "What the hell?" Vicious almost screamed. Vicious sat up in bed soaked with sweat from head to toe."Why.. was I?" Vicious thought, questioning himself  
  
He noticed someone was outside of his room from the shadows underneath the door. Possibly listening in on him. "It better not be Shin" he said as he got up out of bed. Vicious was also born into a fortune. Vicious' room was very.. Dreary. The only colors in his room were black, dark reds, dark greens and sometimes-dark blues. His bed was surrounded with a silky black sheet, and a red drapery. The floor appeared to be of black feathers but underneath that was a wooden floor. His room was at the top of the castle in the east wing. To the left and the right of the room, if you were sitting on the bed were two windows. Each window had an extravagant view of the ocean. And of course over each window was a black sheet that hung just above the windowsill.  
  
Vicious casually walked to the door. His eyes looked like they were filled with pain and agony. They were solid as ice, you could say. And the way they slanted would give you chills up your spine. He was only 20 years old but was dead drop handsome. Vicious opened the door, to suddenly have Shin his younger brother falls out into his room and onto the floor. "And Just want were you doing?" Questioned Vicious as he eyed Shin "Oh I umm, umm oh well this is the wrong room." Said Shin dumbfounded as he tried to get up. Shin was a very handsome man; he didn't have his brother's long white hair. But it was a chestnut brown and he was of average height. He also had the sweetest eyes. And looked very charming in a suite. To think he was only 16. "Wrong room, yea right!" said Vicious as he jumped on Shin and they wrestled out into the hall. Vicious gave Shin a few quick punches in the eye and in the face. While Shin kept trying to choke Vicious and kick him in his nuts. "Just what are you doing?" said a sweet but strong voice "Mother!" they said in unison, Julia gave them a dirty look then sent them downstairs for a hearing from their father.  
  
King Xavior Li Crosswell was a very wealthy man. He and his lovely queen Julia owned both Jupiter and Saturn. He was also very powerful. But had become less and less involved in love since Vicious was born. He no longer gave Julia sweet nights, and nor did he manage to involve himself with his other son. Although Xavior was this way, Julia could not help but love him. Her bond for Xavior was stronger than anything. And nothing would stand in her way from complete happiness. So to this day she still strives for his affection more than anything else. And for him to be the loving man she first fell in love with.  
  
The three of them sat in which appeared to be a dining room. The area was very dim, but had a romantic touch. The walls were white with Godly statues aligning them. The floor was shined as white as pearl. And the table they were sitting at could fit almost 11 people on it. Julia sat at the end and Vicious and Shin chose the seats in the middle. Xavior was notified and he finally joined them at the table. He seemed rather aggravated when he sat down. "Xavior dear" Julia started to say but was cut off by the sound of Xavior hitting the table. "What is the meaning of this?" he questioned eyeing the three of them suspiciously. "Well dear, it seems your sons have been rough housing in the hallways again." She explained hoping he wouldn't take anything the wrong way by that. "And also, How are your sons going to marry if they are aren't acting like gentlemen at all?" She questioned giving Xavior a hard glare. Xavior new the one thing he lost at and that was when his wife would complain about the fact that his sons were not gentlemen material. "Well?" she questioned again, a bit louder as she raised a brow.  
  
"I'll...I'll do something about it" he said looking away and feeling defeated. "Thank you" she said almost laughing from his defeat. "Boys" said Xavior getting their attention. "I am thinking of combining another kingdom together." said Xavior "oh and this one has a princess" he added Vicious slouched right back in his chair at the word "Princess". "Really!?" said Shin with enthusiasm. "It's just another girl" said Vicious as he stuck a cigarette in his mouth "That may be Vicious, but this one is said to be of pure gold, and not only with money that is" Xavior said winking at Julia "Oh yes, I hear she has Eyes of the moon" Julia added "Wow!" said Shin "She can't be as beautiful as...her" thought Vicious  
  
~_+~_+~_+~_+~_+~_+~_+~_+~_+~_+~_+~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+  
  
"I haven't been to a party like that in years." said Spike exhausted from all the girls and dancing he did. "Heh, yah I bet" said Jet "I'm mighty surprised your sister let you out" said Jet laughing "Man..Edward is just a pain in the ass when it comes to me" said Spike whining. "Well, we're in Titania right now" said Jet "Want to head over to Callisto?" asked Jet while he raised his eyebrows up and down. "To crowded for my taste" he answered "Oh come on, I heard there's going to be big club that's going to be blasting there" said Jet "If I say yes, can I go home afterwards" Spike said looking very tired. "Sure thing, but you got to get laid before we leave." said Jet as he walked off to get into the ship of his, called Carme. "Say what?" questioned Spike as he slapped his face a few times. "Why does he do this to me" he cried as he walked onto Carme  
  
Carme the ship was Blue with red and white stripes all over. The inside of the ship was actually clean and neat. And to think, you'd think 2 guys alone would live messy as hell. Or are they gay? Jet was a scruffy looking man and so was Spike. But Jet's personality was far more experienced than Spike was. Jet was only 28 years old but still kept himself in business. He and Spike were in a bounty business. They weren't exactly policemen you should say? But He and Spike captured and if possible killed the "bounty" they hunted if necessary. This job made them lots of money. But the only way to get the money was to actually go out and get somebody killed/captured.  
  
And Spike Spiegel, the man who joined Jet in his little business. He was tall and well built. The strangest things about him were his eyes. Each eye had a specific purpose. His left eye was brown, it saw into the past. And his right eye was green it saw into the future. No one except His sister new about his eyes. And she was the only person that ever got close to him. Edward, his sister wasn't really his sister. But she was referred to that not to long ago. She loved Spike, and she wasn't going to let anyone take him from her. She found Spike on the streets one day. It was cold and raining outside, and thundering like hell. She was standing in front of her doorstep listening to the thunders of hell when she noticed him. And till this day that is just how it's been.  
  
Jet set the course for Callisto, which was on the planet Jupiter..  
  
Spike sat it in a dark room, as he gazed out into the visible emptiness. The cigarette in his mouth was burning with the outmost least expression. And the smoke was lightly moving and disappearing into the thin air. It smelt of cherries and ranch crackers. Spike sighed and breathed in the intoxicating smoke. His eyes were Droopy and both appeared red. "Is.., life a never ending story?" he asked himself as he slowly opened his eyes. "Why exactly do I still exist, Aphrodite will you tell me?" Spike said as he looked at the planet Venus. Spike closed his eyes again and viewed the image of Aphrodite. "The Day will come" said Aphrodite as her face appeared before the planet Venus and died off into existence.  
  
(A/N) SO? What do you think? Please R/R and umm lol, I really hope you enjoyed this. Depending on how many reviews I get I might continue it. And maybe I might add some characters later on in the story. Thinking about still* Oh, and if there are any errors in this please tell me. This is the Cowboy bebop story I'm writing The CCS will be available soon. And thank you very, very much for reading!! That is all 


	2. Party Time

(A/N) Thank you for the wonderful reviews. :) You make me happy!! And that is a thanks to the following people.  
  
Amber - *huggies* tanks you :) Deadly-Affections - hehe, thanks for choosing my site name as your screen name. :) And welcome to FF! Shaded Emerald-Eyes - Thankyou and here is the chapter. InuGirly girl - I'm glad that you liked it; I don't know what you mean by goo goo? Did you mean sex? Anyways here is the chap.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..........  
  
Disclaimer: -.-' I'm getting tired of putting this down here. Do I really have to? : s  
  
..~Summary~.. Faye is a Princess, Twisted and turned by her lost memories, she is brought into a family of fortune and soon will be Queen of Mars and Venus. Who can help her Remember, everything, and what she actually is? Or will it be to late for her.. and all the planets aligning. One person and a strong bond will explain everything. (Faye...and?)  
  
..+~For Get Me Not~+..  
............. Ch2..............  
..+~Party Time~+..  
  
"It's going to end now.."said Faye as she took a glass of Bloody Mary and dropped a half a bottle of poison into it. She watched as the green liquid dissolved into the drink. "This will be the end. Of everything.., of everyone's suffering.. and mine" she said as she picked up the glass and watched as her fragile hand began to shake. Until finally it gave through and the glass popped out of her hand and onto the floor. The glass shattered, and the shards from the glass began to sparkle like diamonds. Faye was hesitant for a few seconds, as her eyes were locked on the shattered pieces. She finally became alive again and walked out of the small balcony that she had been standing on for quite some time. "Why..?" she asked herself, stopping in the middle of the room. Faye then fell to the floor; letting her tears go as well as she lay there and practically wept into the carpet. "I couldn't do it.." she mumbled slowly. "I just can't. Not right now" she finally got out as she crawled herself into her own barrier and stayed there.  
  
.... A Few hours later....  
  
Queen Evana walked down the long slender staircase. A red long carpet unfolded as she walked down the stairs. She was wearing a sparkling light blue dress, with a ruffled ribbon tied to the back. The dress flowed gracefully as she walked..Evana smirked evilly as she eyed her party guests mingling and having a good time. "My daughter, you will take the richest one in here and make me very luxurious" Evana thought. A piano, which seemed on Queue when Evana was about a few steps from the floor, began to play a mesmerizing melody. The lights suddenly became dim and everyone cleared the floor. A round platform arose in the middle of the room and out came Faye Valentine, daughter of Evana Valentine the richest beautiful princess born into a fortune sitting right there before there eyes. Faye was in a casual outfit while everyone appeared to be dressed in party dress and the sort. " You will regret making me do this!" said Faye as she looked at her mother, who only smiled back at her.  
  
Faye crossed her legs in the black mini skirt she wore and held a microphone, inches away from her lips. The piano stopped..then started again..  
  
(A/N Just so no one kills me out there, I love you Aaliyah D.H. and this is her song..)  
  
*How Could The One I Gave My Heart To, Break My Heart So Bad?*  
  
*How Could The One Who Made Me Happy, Make Me Feel So Sad?*  
  
*Wont Somebody Tell Me? So I Can Understand.*  
  
*If You LoOvvee Me, How Could You Hurt Me Like That?* she sang softly and ever so slowly, her angelic voice echoing within the room. Faye closed her eyes, as she sang more of the lyrics to her song.  
  
*How Could The One Who Said I Love You, Say The Things You Say?* she sang until a slight tear rolled down her cheeks..but she kept going...  
  
*How Could The One I Was So True Too, Just Tell Me Lies?*  
  
*How Could The One I Gave My Heart To, Break This Heart Of Mine?*  
  
*Tell... Me!....* Faye sang out loudly as a few more slight tears managed to escape her tight closed eyes. Faye bit her lip before she let the next few lines slip from her mouth.  
  
^^Crowd: who could she possibly be singing to?^^Whisper...Whisper....^^  
  
*How Could You Be So Cold To Me? When I Gave You Everything.*  
  
*All My Love, All I Had Inside....*  
  
*How could you just walk Out The Door?*  
  
*How Could You Not Love Me Anymore?*  
  
*I Thought We Had Forever....?* Faye sang but suddenly stopped and looked into the upper deck of the crowd. Faye noticed someone so familiar up there, that just looking at him almost killed her inside. His intense eyes were burning every word she had said into her. She slowly got up from the seat still staring; she began to walk, faster and faster till she was running now and her heels clacked behind her. Faye finally reached the outer area to her large home.. "It. It can't be!" she cried even more, the hot pains of water striking her eyes. She picked up even faster than before this time and headed into the woods, until she spotted her secret palace. Faye fell to the ground, exhausted and frightened from the night's events, she breathed in the air so hard as if she were drowning in a pool of water.  
  
"Hm... who could this be?" said the figure as he peered at the girl from in a tree. The figured scratched his furry head and yawned as he stretched his arms out. "Who's there!?" Faye called out angrily. Faye slowly lifted up her mini skirt and grabbed a gun that was resting on the side of her panty. "Won't this be fun?" the figure said chuckling to himself. It was to dark outside for her to see anything. And the enormous shadows and millions of stretched out trees were beginning to entice her. "heh" Faye smirked as she stood up closing her eyes and listening into the nights wind. Then she slowly raised her gun...and fired. "OW! Damnit! You wench, what the hell are you trying to do?" said the Figure as he now had fallen into open range.  
  
"I'm protecting myself, what does it look like" she fired back. Eyeing him as if he was a disgusting piece of an animal or something. "Nice shot, to bad you missed." he said standing up and dusting the dirt off his shirt. "Wha..What?" She questioned "Look, let me.." he said as he walked up and stood behind her. He then put one hand around her stomach and the other on her hand with the gun. "Um.." she said getting a bit tense and bit rather...annoyed. "Just what...?" she was about to finished but was locked into a tight kiss before she could. "Who the hell, does he think he is?" she thought to herself. "But why haven't I stopped him?" she asked herself again. He then pulled the trigger with her finger and it fired into the sky. He finally let go of the tight embracement, and rested his head on her shoulder. "Your hair.." he began. "Just what gives you the right to.." Faye started once more but was stopped a second time by the growling of his stomach.  
  
"Ahh..Mf" she tried but bursted out laughing, unable to control, what seemed hilarious to her. "Can I get your name?" she asked him. Her eyes dazzling from the moon's rays. "Oh, I wish I could see what he looks like!" she almost whimpered but didn't. "It's Spike," he said as he walked away from her, and left her standing there bedazzled. "What was that all about?" she asked herself obviously confused about what just happened. Faye licked her lips at the taste of ranch crackers and cherries. "Taste. Good!" she laughed again.. "Interesting..what would someone be doing out here?" she asked herself  
  
...Back inside....  
  
"You'll pay for this! I guarantee it!" said Evana as she began grinding her teeth. "Oh no.." Evana began as she noticed King Xavior, his two sons and his beloved wife heading her way. Evana tried to put on the most cheeriest smile she could, but to avail it didn't confuse it with an upset one for Xavior. "I see your daughter is.still in her best shape" said Julia as she smiled at Evana, envying her for being able to have such a wonderful child. "Thank you" she replied, "Vicious, you and your brother go find something to do, your mother and I are going to have a talk to Mrs. Valentine over some things." He said  
  
Shin walked off into the direction of all the young princess still available, and Vicious welcomed himself up stairs. "I'll see what this girls is like" Vicious said smirking as he Found what looked like the chambers to the girl's room. Vicious took a seat in a far chair in the corner and awaited Faye's arrival. "I'm going to have fun playing with you" Vicious said evilly as he licked his lips.  
  
"I hope no one sees me" Faye cried as she clung to the ladder below her window. She took each step cautiously so she wouldn't slip in her heels, but still kept watch for anyone coming. "Just a few more" she said breathing heavily. Unaware that Vicious was in her room, Faye took the chance to easily slide in through her bedroom window, thinking no one would notice but.. "Hello Mrs. Valentine" said a rather aggravated voice. "Faye gasped in horror as she realized who that voice belonged to." She couldn't go back and she couldn't go forward. She knew what he could do, so she just stood there and made a short reply. "Can..Can I help you?" she stuttered. "Don't be so afraid." Vicious almost laughed. "I saw you looking at me" he added. "You remember don't you?" he asked his grin widening. Faye's eyes began to open wider as she began to realize something.. But that something was?  
  
Vicious decided it was time to show himself. And he walked to her. Vicious grabbed Faye from behind and pinned her arms to her back and tied her up to her bed. He than lay on top of her and whispered into her ear, " I know you still love me." He said as he nibbled on her ear. Vicious turned her over gently of course. And he sat on top of her, her whole body in between his legs. Faye was about to scream but couldn't do a thing as she looked up into his eyes. "Vicious smiled at her, and he slowly moved to her face and placed light trails of kisses all the way to her mouth. And then he slowly put his mouth on hers and began sticking his tongue in and massaging it with hers. Faye wasn't fighting it, but she just couldn't understand any of it anymore, and she just went with it.  
  
Faye began moaning and entice of pleasure he was giving her as he began playing with her collarbone then nibbling on her chest. As he opened her buttoned blouse with his teeth. Faye couldn't help but giggle, even if she didn't remember anything that happened before with him. "You're actually enjoying this?" he asked surprised. "Should I not be" she asked with an out most care. "My life is being trampled on.." she began but stopped when Vicious started licking at her breasts from the small holes on her bra. "Just..get it over with." Faye said. But Vicious just stopped right what he was doing and gazed at her for a few moments. "You've.." Vicious said but decided not to put more on it and he just walked out the room.  
  
"Maybe.I'm just used to being taken advantage of." Said Faye as she looked at the doorway with sad eyes then breathed out the air she held in and watched it die into the air of the room.. " There is.No greater feeling than death!" Faye said as she finally closed her eyes and began a dream of her own..  
  
(A/N) Sorry this chapter is kind of well blah, I'm sick at the moment and I'm having a really bad week. -.- I hate guys that's just it, period. And as for the rape seen at the end, I wasn't planning on going on with it, but I wrote a bit of it and saved it. So if you would like to read it, please tell me and I'll send it to you. Umm thank you all again I love you very much and I hope you enjoy this chapter if not, well I'll try my best to make the next chapter greater than the last. R/R 


End file.
